Let's Play A Love Game
by OtakuPrincess28
Summary: They weren't supposed to see eye to eye. They were natural born enemies with the same mission in mind; kill or be killed. That was the name of the game. It could take one shot, or it could take many, but the objective was domination and to become the champion. The champion of...laser tag!
1. Chapter 1

They weren't supposed to see eye to eye. They were natural born enemies with the same mission in mind; kill or be killed. That was the name of the game. It could take one shot, or it could take many, but the objective was domination and to become the champion. The champion of...laser tag!

 **A/N: Ok guys, please take care of me. My first story upload. Thanks to Shannahollows and Wordsaremyspells1331 for the support, encouragement, and dedication to being part of a team that has never met in real life, but became good friends (^_^)**

 **Ok, so you know I don't own fairy tail...which if I did, hell yeah! I rock! But since I don't...well...you know. Without further ado, please enjoy the following...**

Lucy had finally done it. She finally had the gall to do what not many in or outside of the guild would ever dare to do. Her temper had gotten away from her. She had had to muster all her courage and rage in order to issue the challenge...but it was done. A whopping two hours ago, Lucy Heartfilia challenged the Great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! Just after the challenge was issued, the blonde celestial mage felt so full of life, it was like she was in charge of the world. What she had forgotten at the time, was that she had challenged Natsu to a game he was more than familiar with... the game of laser tag.

Not just any game of laser tag, no. This was a game of tactical laser tag. The rules are a bit different. You see, when it comes to regular laser tag, it's usually a small little room with a middle wall and both sides of the room exactly the same. In tactical laser tag, you can go all over the room and even into enemy territory. The whole point of this laser tag is to come up with different tactics to defeat your Opponent. Each gun has two different battle weapons equipped to them. Lucy's favorite combo was the sniper rifle and the machine gun. Of course, the sniper rifle made top of the list in everything. Hey! They didn't call her a "killer blonde" for nothing!

The reload for the bullets were easy enough to handle. When you needed to reload, you had to press a small red button, located on the side of the gun. If you had to respawn during battle, you had to go to a special box unit located on each team's walls and wait to be cleared. If you don't want to go head to head with another group, you could always switch the game to infection mode and have one player start off against everyone else. Once you were infected, shot by another infected member, then you help infect the "survivors" while they try to kill you. If you don't want to kill, you can always be a "medic" and "heal survivors" before they became permanently infected.

The battlefield room was the best part. Mainly because it looked so tripped out under the black lights (even only using cardboard boxes as walls), but also because there was another special box located on each side. It held a special lacrima to cancel out all magic abilities in the room. So for Lucy, she was looking forward to exposing Natsu's weaknesses while he was unable to use his enhance dragon slayer abilities. That, and the fact that it was the one place in all of Magnolia they could go to without burning the place down, accidentally or otherwise. Master Makarov still had issues paying off the Council for the last job in Crocus, and all they had to do was watch a huge shipment of apples! Ok, to be fair, they hadn't known the apples were part of a smuggling ring of one of the dark guilds. But hey! They did their job and got paid from the Council, who took the money right back for only a PART of the required repairs.

Lucy was beaming as she walked the familiar route to her little apartment. As she strolled beside the river, she started thinking about her best friend/team mate in some very provocative situations. These thoughts have been coming about more and more frequently lately. That was, until a familiar pixied bluenette broke her of her reverie.

"Hello. Earthland to Lucy. This is only the tenth time I've called your name. Are you home up there?" That woke her up. "Hey Levy. Yes I'm here. Just thinking about the game of laser tag Natsu and I will have later." And Lucy proceeded to explain what had happened only two short hours ago. "So why did you decide to challenge Natsu to one of his favorite games in the first place?"

"Because he pissed me off. He ate all the food in my fridge...AGAIN! He needs to start paying for him and Happy if he keeps doing this. I'm sick of just barely making enough with jobs to cover my rent and buy the little bit of food I do have only to have those two eat it all. Another thing that seems to be bothering me lately, is that Natsu seems to be choosing jobs that don't pay as much as they used to. I mean, we still go on jobs together, like the Crocus job, but the jobs only seem to be watching something or labor jobs. When the jobs involve going against an enemy, he goes alone and says that he can handle it himself. When he goes off on his own though, he promises me that we will go on some more jobs to make sure my rent is paid. I guess I just kind of feel like I'm not strong enough to be his partner anymore."

The blunette listened quietly. She felt bad for her friend. Lucy was stronger than she realized, but before you can believe others telling you that, you need to figure it out for yourself. Still, Levy knew secretly that Natsu liked Lucy. "Are you sure it isn't something simple like, I don't know, trying to protect you to keep you out of it? I mean, you do realize he treats you differently than anyone else in the guild, right?"

"What are you talking about Levy?" Lucy answered with a blush. "I'm his teammate. I mean, sure he chooses me over most of the others on the team sometimes, but we are best friends. He knows I need the money for rent. He just helps me out knowing I need it. I just need to strengthen up some in order to go with him on the fighting missions. Then things will be normal again." _Or at least I hope._

"Ok Lucy." Levy mentally face palmed at the obliviousness of her friend. She couldn't wait to let Gajeel know on their date later about this. After Natsu had drunkenly spilled the beans about being in love with Lucy at a party with Gajeel, Levy had been trying to get her completely ignorant blonde friend to admit that she was in love with her pink haired best friend as well. There have been way too many cover-ups during conversations with Lucy for the possibility to have gone unnoticed by the bookworm. Perhaps she could help push them along a bit.

A few hours later, it was time for the showdown. After this morning's spectacle where Lucy challenged Natsu, everyone in the guild wanted to witness the event and place their bets. Most of the guild had their money on Natsu for the win, but some had their money on Lucy. Mira and Levy exchanged glances and put all their money down for neither of them winning, but coming out of the room dating. (Of course, they rigged the room with romantic items to help the obtuse pair move things along, as well as one other secret item) This of course, resulted in a whole new betting pool.

In the next room, Natsu and Lucy were getting the low down on the battlefield, and choosing their preferred weapons. Since they had both been to the arena before, the computer lacrima had their information saved from all their previous games. It surprised both Lucy and Natsu that they both chose to go with sniper rifle and machine gun. The technician gave them the all clear to head in for the countdown and Natsu gave Lucy his biggest, cheesiest smile and his famous yell. "I'm all fired up!"

 **Ok, so this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I've decided to turn it into a short story. I don't know how well I would do with a longer story yet, but let's see if this works. Please send all the feedback as necessary. I welcome all comments.**

 **Until next time, ttfn! (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who chose to favorite this story and follow. I apologize that this is getting out late, but I've had complications due to every day life. I wish I could be writing fan fics all the time and just get paid to do it, unfortunately, that's not how life works. So without further ado, I present the next chapter to this fun game. It kinda takes you back to what happened before everything went down.**

Earlier that day...

Lucy woke with a start from her dream world. She had been at the beach, in her favorite white bikini with pale pink hibiscus flowers, laying down on an unfolded beach chair the color of crimson blood. The sun was shining and giving off radiant heat waves that tanned her gorgeous curves. She had been the only one on the beach for stretches of miles. Not a person in sight. At the time, she did not think anything of it. So Lucy shrugged it off laid down on her stomach to tan her back. Until she remembered that her back did not have any lotion on it to protect her from the harsh rays of the sun.

As Lucy went to go into a black and white striped beach bag, a shadow fell overhead. "Allow me to help you with that."

Lucy turned around, only to find her best friend and partner holding out his hand for the lotion, with his signature cheeky grin. "Ok Natsu, thanks!" Natsu stood there without his favorite vest, in all his half naked glory, wearing only a swim suit that was white with red flames and his signature scarf. "No problem Lucy, it'll be my pleasure." So Lucy laid back on her stomach and waited.

Wasting no time, Natsu opened the small bottle of lotion and squirted a small amount in his hands. Those beautifully scarred and calloused hands that have fought alongside her in the past. The moment the liquid hit her bare skin, it felt cold but wonderful. It wasn't cold for too long though. The hands that belonged to the muscled God was helping warm it up along with the rays of the sun.

It started off innocently enough. Natsu made sure to start from the back of her neck to her shoulders and then started on her upper back. That's when he stopped. He leaned down right next to her ear and whispered, "If you want, I can un-tie the back so you won't get a tan line." _Why not?_ "S-sure. I mean, I don't want a tan line back there." _Why am I stuttering?_

Something so innocent should not take so long. Lucy held her breath while she felt the tips of his fingers grab the lace to un-tie the knot. Slowly and ever so surely (she did NOT want the feeling to end), he pulled the tiny strings and then put one on each side. The sound of Natsu swallowing hard made Lucy realize that she was showing a bit of her chest from that angle, and she immediately went to cover up the sides. However, just as she was about to close her arms close to her body, they were pulled hard back up towards her head and a certain well muscled dragon slayer was pushing onto her back on top of her.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" Lucy felt like her world was about to spin out of control. "Do you realize that the lotion I put on your back smells real good? Don't worry about covering up your sides. You're beautiful. You don't need any reminders of that, but I thought I should at least tell you that. Why don't I finish what I started?" Without waiting for a reply, he got back up into a kneeling position and started to rub her back again.

After a few minutes of the top back, Natsu started getting a bit daring. He started to venture down the side of Lucy's body, massaging the lotion as he went. He never strayed too long, to much of Lucy's relief and disappointment. Then he started venturing further down her back, just to above the bikini line. Natsu stopped, as if to ask if he should wait or continue.

Lucy pulled off the bikini in one swipe. She just shrugged her shoulders and stated, "I don't want a tan line. No more questions asked, he continued his ministrations with the lotion. Up and down the curves of her backside, grabbing and massaging with a heavy hand the round firmness of her perfect ass.

Small moans began to make their way out of Lucy's plump lips. It felt so good and yet very intimate. Something she had always wanted with her best friend and partner. "Thinking of me beautiful?" As Natsu was saying that, his hand that was massaging her ass, started going more towards her core, and Lucy felt as she could melt. Just before getting to where she needed his touch more than ever, she heard a very loud, very annoying sound.

Lucy groaned awake as her alarm clock blasted on the night stand next to her. As she went to go and chuck the damn thing against the wall for the fourth time that week (and by some miracle didn't break), she felt a heaviness next to her. And that heaviness was named Natsu.

"When will he learn to sleep in his own bed." Lucy then remembered the dream she had before waking up. It's not as if wet dreams were uncommon, however, waking up next to the person you were having said dreams about is a bit...well, embarrassing. Lucy's face could not be any redder, no matter how hard she tried. So, instead of waking him up to scold him out of bed, she ducked away to the kitchen in her small apartment to get coffee and maybe make breakfast.

As she got to the kitchen, she took out the coffee from the cabinet, and set in on the counter while she put water into her coffee pot. After starting the pot, she went to the other cabinet to get sugar and then to the fridge to get creamer. As she had opened the fridge, she took the creamer off the side door and closed the door. Before she took another step, she reopened the fridge and did a double take on the contents.

Not one single thing that she had bought just the other day was in there. No milk, no eggs, no butter, no nothing. The top cabinet above the fridge was empty as well even though she had just bought two loaves of bread. Lucy stalked over to her pantry to pull back the door and discover all the cereal, the mixes, the pastas, everything was gone!

"Yo Luce. Do you think there's anything hiding around here to eat? When Happy and I arrived last night after you fell asleep, I think we took the last of your cereal." Perfect timing.

"Natsu, if you ate the last of the cereal last night, where is all the pasta and fish, and milk, butter, eggs, and bread as well?"

"Well duh, we ate that too. We were starving after our mission through the forest last night and we didn't want to wake you up to ask, so we helped ourselves. I'll pay you back for it Luce. I promise. Listen, I'll meet you at the guild. I'm hungry and I owe a punch in the face to that Ice Prick." Before Lucy could even work up a mad, he had jumped out the window and Happy caught him mid flight to fly to the guild.

 _I need to stop him from doing this. I just seriously need to do something. But what can I do? I can't just make him pay financially. I need him to understand that I mean business. However, I don't want to be too mean..._

Just as she was thinking about how to get Natsu back for eating her food, Lucy went through her mail. Bills, junk mail, a catalouge of THE summer's hottest trends (saving for later), and ... what was this? A coupon section with a full ad of Lucy (and Natsu's) favorite laser tag place. They hadn't been there in awhile. Maybe...it was time to go back...

The bells started ringing in Lucy's head warning signs for trouble, but she wasn't listening. She quickly got dressed and ready to go meet Natsu at the guild, and challenge him to a few rounds of laser tag.

When Lucy finally made it to the guild hall, it was like any other normal day. The music was low for background, voices raised every which way but loose to chaos from friendly spats, to pissed off teams that couldn't complete their missions. Then there was the rise of voices of two very familiar team members that could never quite control themselves whenever they were around each other.

"Listen Ice Princess, it's time to get you back for having a frozen heart!"

"I'd rather have a frozen heart than have to clean your holy underwear whenever you burn them, Fire Breath!"

Gray and Natsu. Best frenemies for life. They have a special love-hate relationship. They just LOVE to HATE each other. Today was no exception. However, Lucy didn't have time to play games.

"Natsu!" Every head turned, every conversation ceased, and for some reason, the music that could usually be heard in the background, came to a complete stop as if to listen to what Lucy had to say. If fact, Lucy started to feel a bit silly with what she was about to say. Still, she took a deep breath, and started towards her victim.

"Natsu. I'm tired of you and Happy always eating my food and never helping to pay for it or even with the shopping. Therefore, I am challenging you to THREE (3) games of laser tag. Free for all. Three games is if in case we tie in two games and need the third. However, if one of us wins two games, the third game will then be a winner takes all match. Do you agree?"

Natsu, who had been watching Lucy the entire time without saying a word, was speechless. Of course if Lucy had just asked, he would help out at any time. But maybe he could have some fun first.

"Ok. Sure. So I'm guessing the deal is, you win, I pay for groceries, and even go grocery shopping for a month? As well as, if I win, things continue as they are?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment and stuck her hand out. "Agreed."

Natsu shook Lucy's hand. What will be the outcome within the next few hours?

 **And there you have it. The next chapter will show what's going to happen next with the first game of laser tag. Please, as always leave a review and lot's love, peace, and chicken grease. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Arena

After getting the go-ahead from the laser tag attendant, both Natsu and Lucy headed to their separate doors to go into their side of the playing field. The blue side belonged to Lucy, and the red side belonged to Natsu. Even though they had their own separate sides, they could go into each other's area. (See chapter one)

The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Adrenalin pumping through both their systems and dripping sweat down their faces even though they hadn't started yet. Both sets of televisions on either side showing their current scores (0 until they start) and the familiar glow of greens, oranges, and purples surrounding them in the black lights.

Lucy knew the countdown was starting soon, so she looked around and took mental notes where she could hide and get a resting point for her sniper rifle. Meanwhile, on the other side, Natsu was checking out all the little purple spots on his shirt that lit up in the black light. He even checked to see if any spots on his body lit up by pulling his black tank off.

Outside the arena adrenaline was pumping as well. Between the normal bets, and all the bets that Mira and Levy placed, someone was sure to come out on top. As the first rounds of bets were almost over, Mira placed all the jewels in a box for safe keeping. Then, she slipped off to the side to speak with the manager.

"We're all set on our deal, right?" As she was asking him, she slipped a few jewel into his pocket.

"Of course. I made sure the security lacrimas were off to recording, as well as placed the items you gave me inside the arena. As long as everything is cleaned up afterwards, I won't worry too much about the mess. You good, on your end of the deal?"

"I keep my word. You won't have to worry about business for awhile."

Both parties smiled at each other and shook hands. Business is gonna be good.

The music was starting. The arena blasting music from their favorite video games (Think Halo and Star Wars). Then, the countdown began.

10

Both Natsu and Lucy hid behind the first obstacle they could find so the other wouldn't see where they were going.

9

Lucy knocked her knee into one of the walls with a loud "oomph!"

8

"You ok Lucy?"

7

"Yeah, I'm good, don't distract me!"

6

"Ha ha! Ok!"

5

Deep breaths in.

4

Deep breaths out

3

Quiet breathing, you could hear a pin drop

2

Don't move at all.

1

Patiently awaiting the final whistle

0

The whistle blows. The game begins.

The guns signal the start of the game with an automated voice calling out "Ready for battle." Lucy stays completely still. Figuring that if Natsu moved at all, she would be able to hear him. However, Natsu figured out that Lucy might move, so he stayed still.

After about 20 seconds into the game, both players still had not moved. However, the music on the loudspeaker went from sci fi, to some jazzy romance music.

Lucy stood up at the same time as Natsu. "What the Hell?" They both said. Then they both stared at each other as their positions were compromised.

"I don't care what music is playing, I can still beat you Lucy."

"Ha! You wish Natsu!"

Even though it was a bit distracting to both participants, both decided to continue on with the task at hand.

Outside the arena, Mirajane was dealing with the crowd.

"How come we can't see what's going on inside?"

"How will we know the outcome of what's happening?"

"What if something happens and we don't know it?"

"Guys, guys, guys. Hold on a sec. One question at a time." Mira put her hands up to quiet everyone down. "Of course I have a video going on that will record all goings on inside. However, depending on the nature of the video, myself and a select few, will view the contents to go along with your bets. The betting pool is still open and will remain open for the next ten minutes for last minute bets. By now, the first of the surprises have been revealed to them." Mira gave a devilish grin.

Changing her battle weapon, Lucy decided that sniping will have to wait. If they both don't move, nothing will happen.

Lucy rounded the corner and hid behind a box close to where her last target was seen. Just as she rounded the corner of the box, she noticed there was a picture on the box. Upon further inspection of the picture, Lucy found that she was staring at herself and Natsu at the palace during the Grand Master Games. Lucy was looking at how pathetic she looked battling but then saw that Natsu's face was full of concern, and something else that she quite couldn't put her finger on.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Natsu had changed his battle weapon as well. Making his way towards his starting point as quiet as possible, he reloaded at his station. That's when he noticed his own picture hanging there. It was the time that at the guild when everyone was partying and Natsu was talking to some girl that he had just met. He had forgotten her name, seeing as it was a guest of Loke's, but he looked past the girl and saw Lucy in the background seething. He chuckled to himself. If that wasn't jealousy, he didn't know what was. He could only hope that one day, he could tell her his true feelings.

If Natsu had to be honest with himself, he first started noticing his feelings not too long after he first met the blonde. Something in him just clicked. He saved her from the fake Salamander, and from day one, she had been his best friend. But being around her day in and day out he began wondering things about her that he probably shouldn't have been thinking about his best friend. What would her skin feel like just behind the small of her knee, or when she had bit into a juicy peach one day, he wondered what it might be like to be the juice that ran down her face to her neck and then her chest, or maybe what her lip gloss might taste like if he were to just quickly lick the swell of her bottom lip.

The only problem was, everyone in the guild seemed to think that he had this innocence about him and that he didn't understand things like love, feelings, or even sex. But what they didn't know was that after Master Makarov had a certain birds and bees talk with him at a young age, Natsu made finding out and learning first hand on those experiences were second to finding Igneel. So just because he seemed oblivious to some things, didn't mean he didn't know about them or didn't want to do them. He just always thought that finding Igneel was more important…until recently…

 **A/N: Just a short chapter for now...I meant to update more recently, but it's been crazy busy at work and now I'm onto three jobs. I appreciate those who review and favorite this. The support keeps me sane! I think I'm going to start a tumbler or something to display my artwork...that way I can also see what you guys think of that...let me know... and of course, favorite and review here...I'll try to make a longer chapter next time...until then, see ya!**


	4. please read

For those who are following my stories, im updating at the moment, i do apologise. i am not giving up my stories, however just on a small hiatus because i live in south florida abd have evacuated the state due to the severity of hurricane irma. As soon as things settle after kniwing what has happened in the storm, i will continue to update. Thank you all for your continued support. For those who are looking for other amazing stories, pkease check out my friend's pages... wordsaremyspells131 and shanahollows and quite-a-riot. You will not be disappointed.

I look forward to continuing later on shortly. My prayers to all my family and friends who could not make it out of the state like i did...


End file.
